


Red

by cnomad



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnomad/pseuds/cnomad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey smirks as he stares down at Mike's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in response to a three-sentence prompt from the lovely veritasst.

Standing beside the bed looking down at Mike’s taut body, his arms and legs bound carefully, Harvey watches as the flush of heat and arousal and shame spreads across Mike’s skin — he can see where the younger man’s arms are straining, pulling against the restraints, his thighs tightening as the cool air from the AC hits his naked form. Mike’s pupils are blown wide with lust with only a small glimpse of the blue outer ring as he keeps his gaze locked on Harvey just as he was told to do; his cock is hard and needy, and the head is leaking — all Harvey wants to do is lean down and take it into his mouth but he restrains himself. There’s nothing quite so beautiful as the sight of Mike — ready and willing to accept whatever Harvey might bestow upon him, and he knows (can see it in the way Mike licks at his too red lips after an hour of biting them and doesn’t look at all embarrassed that his lips are wrecked) that what Mike wants his hand touching and stroking him anywhere; instead Harvey reaches out, dragging his thumb along the plump flesh of his bottom lip and whispers, “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at [my tumblr](http://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/) where I often post drabbles and other fangirlish things.


End file.
